


A Game of Chicken

by Antecanis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ConHaythWeek 2016, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, chwday2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: Latin and Sports teacher Haytham Kenway, newly appointed headmaster of a local Boston boarding school, has a hard time dealing with his son's rebellious behavior in school. With Connor's graduation less than two months away, he thought he'd be free of those troubles soon, but the young man's newest game of chicken proves somewhat difficult to handle...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filling out the prompt "Boarding school AU with teacher!Haytham and rebellious!Connor".  
> I hope you like it <3

“So, are you gonna spank me, or what?”  
Looking up from his work with some irritation, Mr Kenway furrowed his brows and regarded the young man who had just barged into his office with vague exasperation.  
“I’m afraid you are a few decades late for that. Now, if you would be so _kind_ and wait a moment until I’m ready for you?”  
“You’ll never be ready for me, _Mr Kenway,_ Sir.”  
Giving an annoyed sigh, the older man closed his laptop and crossed his arms. “Well, then, _son,_ how about you start your detention right away.” It wasn’t so much a question as a demand.  
Snorting, the young man just threw his backpack into some corner of the spacious office and took a seat across the other’s desk; legs spread, arms crossed and just sprawled across the uncomfortable chair.  
Glancing at him from over the table, Headmaster Haytham Kenway rolled his eyes. “ _Connor,_ please.”  
“It’s Ratonhnhaké:ton for you.”  
“Very well. _Ratonhnhaké:ton,_ if you could please sit decently and be ready to start your work? To spare us both the displeasure of dwelling on this longer than necessary.”  
“Yes, Sir.”, Connor Kenway let out mockingly, straightening up. Haytham was all too aware that the boy should know the drill by now; it was, god knows, not the first time that he was given detention for his behavior in class.  
The all-boy’s boarding school just outside of town was a well-known institution, and their newest headmaster Haytham Kenway wasn’t too happy about his own son being the most rebellious student they had had in a long while. Every Monday he had the misfortune to be teaching Latin in Connor’s class, and Thursdays, he was the coach overlooking the young man’s football team.  
Popular among peers, Connor was infamous among the teachers, including Haytham.  
As almost every Friday, the young man was condemned to spend two hours at his father’s office and do some additional work.  
And even though Connor was acting up lots during classes; his grades in the exams were excellent. In less than two months he would graduate – a day that Haytham quietly awaited. His time as headmaster would be rather peaceful from that moment on.  
Unlocking one of the desk’s drawers, Haytham produced some worksheets for the young man and handed them over.

After a while in which they had worked in silence, Connor suddenly put down the pen. Looking up with mild surprise, Haytham for a moment thought that maybe the young man was already finished; but it didn’t look like it when he glanced at the worksheets.  
Connor caught his glance, and as he leaned back, he grinned. “Isn’t it kinda sad that you’re sitting here every Friday evening with me? Shouldn’t you be getting laid or something?”  
_“Excuse me?”_ Haytham didn’t try to hide the offense audible in his voice.  
“Too busy babysitting me, huh?” As if suddenly thinking of something, the young man got up. And without any further ado, he pulled off his uniform’s sweater vest and button up shirt; displaying his broad and muscular chest.  
“What the hell are you – ?” But Haytham didn’t get to finish as Connor rounded the desk; propping himself up on the desk and leaning over his father.  
His dark eyes mimicked an innocent expression. “It’s getting pretty lonely, Sir, in an all-boy’s school, don’t you think? Why don’t I make your Friday night… more worthwhile?”  
As he leaned in close and ran a hand over the other’s upper thigh, his breath waved hot over Haytham’s cheek, but before the boy could place his lips onto his father’s skin, Haytham had backed away; harshly pushing the young man off.  
“I’ll pretend you didn’t just do that. Get out. Now.”  
Smirking, Connor winked at him and grabbed his shirt and bag as he vanished.  
Only then Haytham took a deep breath and realized that this had been a game of chicken. And he had just lost to his son, who now enjoyed the rest of his evening detention-free.  
“Bloody hell!”

The next Friday came, and the hour of detention neared. The whole week had been nothing but a trial to headmaster Kenway. Connor seemed to enjoy this new-found way of provocation; winking at him during Latin class on Monday whenever their eyes met; and upon leaving, he had even dared to lean in and alluringly whisper, “O, coi mecum, pater, in cubiculo meo hoc nocte; attrecta me, nocte omni, noctibus omnibus, magister.”, which translated to nothing but indecencies much to Haytham’s irritation. And it hadn’t been better on Thursday, where Connor went as far as giving his father’s ass a slap as he left the training grounds.  
On Friday, Haytham was trying to plan a comeback; knowing that it was just another form of Connor trying to get some leverage; some feeling of power over him. But maybe, Haytham wondered, he could get back at him with his own weapons.

After class and before detention, Connor found his father awaiting him in his room.  
Upon opening the door, he seemed for a moment genuinely surprised to see him there.  
“Ah, good evening, Connor.”  
“What are you doing in my room?”  
“I didn’t touch a thing, I just thought it might be better to wait inside.” Haytham smiled; leaning back onto Connor’s desk chair and regarding the boy with some satisfaction.  
“What do you want? I still have an hour before detention; I'm not ready yet.”  
“Well, look who's not ready today.” Haytham started, moving the chair a bit so Connor could see the condoms and lube on the desk. “I wasn’t sure what exactly you meant when you said _attrecta me;_ but I’m open for suggestions. Because, roughly translated, one could interpret it as ‘violate me’. How terribly indecent, Connor. But, well, it’s true, you sure do get lonely in a place like this…”  
Actually blushing, the young man seemed to slightly regret his teasing. Closing the door behind him, he was at a loss of words for a moment, and Haytham couldn’t suppress a smug smile. Gotcha, he thought as he got up and walked towards the boy. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he said, “So, maybe you want to be more careful with what implications you play, boy. How about you just behave for a week now?”  
Squeezing past the young man without caring to avoid their bodies brushing against each other, Haytham opened the door.  
“Oh, and there’s a two page excerpt from Ovid’s metamorphosis on your desk. I’ll expect you to hand in the translation on Monday, because I reckon we won’t be seeing each other next Friday, since you’ll be a good boy?”  
With that, Haytham left; feeling like Connor wouldn’t trouble him in the near future.

He was wrong.  
Whatever game of chicken the young man had started, he didn’t seem to give it up that easily, despite Haytham having him caught off guard that Friday evening.  
On Monday, he was still behaving and handed in the work he had been asked to do, but Haytham could tell that he was up to something. On Thursday, he didn’t show up for training, which was untypical for him. Then, on Friday morning, one of the teachers came in and reported that Connor had not shown up for class and apparently left school grounds without permission. When the young man came back during the afternoon, he was informed that he was given detention once more and was to show up at his father’s office at the usual time.

Haytham was not working anymore; slightly annoyed to have to spend his evening with Connor; expecting it to be another move in their recent game.  
At first, however, everything seemed to go normally. Connor showed up punctual like he usually did, sprawling across the chair and eyeing his father expectantly.  
Clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath, Haytham massaged the bridge of his nose. “Connor, _please._ I thought we’d agreed upon you realizing the consequences of your behavior. I had other plans for tonight, and I must admit, I am not particularly fond of wasting both our time with this. So, can you _please_ sit decently and be ready to start your work? The sooner that happens, the sooner we both get out of here.”  
Making a face, the young man straightened. “What? A woman?”  
“It’s none of your business. Now, your work for today – “ Handing the other a rather short worksheet, Haytham tried to concentrate back on his laptop, where he had been reading some online articles before Connor had come in.  
“Father.”  
Looking up, Haytham raised his eyebrows in an involuntary gesture of surprise; not remembering when Connor had called him that last.  
“Can you read it to me, Sir?”  
With some irritation, Haytham took the Latin text on the worksheets that Connor held out to him. “Since when is that necessary?”  
“It helps with the grammar, really. To figure out the ablatives, because you always read them with a long vowel.”  
“Well”, Haytham said with some surprise, “That’s how it’s pronounced; and yes, it does help to identify ablatives and their congruent parts.” Still, Connor had never wanted him to read before.  
“At genitor circum caput omne micantes deposuit radios propiusque accedere iussit amplexuque dato 'nec tu meus esse negari dignus es…’”, Haytham started, his rich voice filling the room as he read on; his mind being occupied with the text; thinking about its grammar and content; imagining Phoebus greeting his young son Phaethon in his castle in the sky… Only after he had read more than half of the text, he noticed that Connor wasn’t writing down anything; in fact, he was strangely hunched over and for a moment, Haytham thought he was crying.  
When he stopped reading, Connor looked up at him, and what the older man had thought to be sobs now were revealed to be quite something else entirely.  
“F-father…”  
Seeing the young man’s hand between his thighs, Haytham could not see anything more but could guess enough. Blood drained from his face as he put down the text.  
“So far, it’s only t-two fingers I can put in even with the lube you gave me, but s-soon your huge, big cock…”  
Getting to his feet, Haytham swallowed and tried to get over the shock. “Get out.” His voice was raw, and even though he knew that he was losing the game again just now, this was going way too far.  
“Out!”  
Hastily gathering his stuff, Connor scurried out of the room; and with some vague bewilderment, Haytham noticed that there hadn’t been a single smug expression flashed in his direction.  
However, as he sat down again and ran a shaky hand over his face, he knew it was just about overstepping boundaries; pushing this game of chicken further and further. But… this was getting into dangerous territory; truly. And still, shaking his head, Haytham’s insides were burning with the image of Connor’s big, dark eyes, his flushed lips and cheeks as he looked like pleasuring himself while listening to his father’s voice… The mere idea of him preparing himself…  
_“F-father…”_  
Goddamn.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was lost to Haytham who now found himself in a predicament of overwhelming proportions. Either he could continue this game of chicken and push it into far more than just illicit realms, or maybe just tell Connor to stop, or…  
Sighing, he didn’t know what was right; and even less so what he wanted to do about the whole thing. In the end, he decided to avoid this matter for now. Ignore eventual implications during class, and hand over the Friday detention to a colleague until either Connor stopped his horrible game of rebellion and power, or Haytham had found a better way of dealing with it. He merely hoped Connor wouldn’t repeat his game with the colleague; if he did, Haytham wondered if the other had a better way of dealing with it – any way, really.  
And still, he couldn’t deny that image of Connor pleasuring himself like that in his office – even if it was just an act – haunted him not unpleasantly.  
  
During the hours in which Connor was scheduled to have his detention with another teacher, Haytham was slightly restless; unable to keep away the thought of his son seducing the teacher. He poured himself a glass of wine and tried to concentrate on the magazine in front of him, but all he could really think about was Connor pushing those boundaries further with another man. Haytham told himself that it was just because this was about his son, but deep down he knew it wasn’t quite the truth.

When the two hour span in which the detention took place was over, Haytham was at his second glass of wine and had read no more than two paragraphs of the article, those, however, he had read several times until he had been able to concentrate on them.  
There was a knock on his door, and startled, he immediately thought about this being the other teacher; coming to report Connor’s indecent behavior; maybe wanting him expelled, or worse, accusing Haytham of having taken advantage of a student, no, of his son…  
  
Swallowing hard, Haytham got to his feet and went to open the door of his apartment, which was situated on school grounds.  
But it was not the teacher having taken over the detention, it was Connor himself; looking rather displeased. He had never shown up here before, and for a moment Haytham was just baffled.  
“You’re a bigger chicken than I thought you were.”, Connor said dryly and squeezed past his father. Looking around the living room, he eventually leaned against the couch; arms crossed and a sulky expression adorning his features.  
“Connor…”  
The boy’s dark eyes returned to glance at his father, a somewhat mischievous gleam appearing in them. “I have a proposal, Mr Kenway, Sir.”  
“I’ve told you before – you don’t have to address me like that.” Haytham ran a hand over his face; not quite knowing what to do. After a moment of silence, he took the bait. “Proposal?”  
Getting up again, Connor came closer and Haytham had to keep himself from taking a step backwards.  
“Let’s play for the remainder of the term, shall we?”  
“Play what?”  
“A game of chicken.”  
“Connor…”  
“If I chicken out first, you win, and I’ll be a very good boy in all my classes until the end of the term; that is, until I graduate. Follow all your stupid rules, dress the way we all should… the whole range of regulations. But when I win... well, I get the two hours on Friday with you, but not doing some silly worksheets.”  
Haytham was surprised about Connor’s goal in this game; he would have guessed the boy wanted to play for detention-free Fridays instead; a free pass on misbehavior.  
“Doing what, then? Connor, you don’t have to play games to spend time with me.”  
“I sure do. Now, are you in or out?”  
“Connor…”  
But the young man didn’t avert his eyes; whatever was driving him, it was not letting him back down. Certainly he was young and probably didn’t know what he was talking about; a glimpse of the reality behind his previous implications would certainly cause him to fall back… The point of the game would be to have Connor 'chicken out' before anything had happened, really.  
“Fine, I’m in. But this game has to end _tonight,_ do you hear me?”  
The boy’s expression changed once more; he looked mostly excited as he answered, “Yes, Sir.”  
Trying to get his head in the game, Haytham already regretted his decision. But it was tempting; getting Connor to be a good boy for the whole remainder of the term, and all he had to do was show the boy that his provocations were too big for him.  
“Where is your bedroom?”  
Taking a deep breath, Haytham had somehow still hoped that this might be about other, silly, things. However, Connor could have illicit if that was what he wanted. All too soon, he would realize that Haytham, out of all people, was not the one he wanted to do things like this with, and then he would give up.  
Leading him to the bedroom, he tried to convince himself that the game would be over soon; with nothing having happened.  
“Pull off your shirt.”, the boy demanded as he sat down onto the bed as if it was his own.  
Sighing, Haytham reached up and started unbuttoning it.  
“The undershirt, too.”  
Doing so, Haytham presented his bare chest, wondering what exactly Connor got from watching his father undress.  
“You’ll lose when you don’t start daring me, you know?” The boy smirked. “Push your hand down your pants and recite something while jerking yourself off.”  
“Connor…”  
“You giving up already?”  
Giving another heavy sigh, Haytham did as he was asked to do; feeling weirdly conscious about sliding his hand down his stomach and beneath his pants.  
“In nova fert animus mutatas dicere formas corpora…”  
“No, no, something I don’t know yet.”  
“Defuncte in musco, tetendi me terraque ivi, nunc claviculas rubi agunt super me…”  
Connor groaned as he rubbed against his cock through the fabric of his pants. Weirdly enough, the sight of Connor pleasuring himself helped quite a bit for Haytham to get hard.  
When he had ended the poem, Connor looked up at him again with dark, wanting eyes. But before he could voice his next dare, Haytham asked, “Why are you doing this, if not to get out of detention? Why me, I’m your…”  
“What! I’m ready to do whatever you want of me, and you wanna talk?”  
“Are you giving up?”  
“No, of course not! Well. I wanna spend time with you.”  
“You don’t… have to do this to spend time with me.”  
“You don’t understand! I don’t wanna spend time with my father. You know what? The first time I remember having a boner was in Latin class, when you read Seneca. And at first, I thought I was just really into Latin.” He laughed. “But that wasn’t it, obviously. Other people reading it didn’t do a thing. Then I admitted it was your voice. Only a few weeks ago I had to realize that it was just you. Just you.”  
“So it wasn’t an act when you, uh, touched yourself last week in my office?”  
“No. Does this look like an act?” With that, the young man shamelessly revealed his erection.  
Averting his eyes, Haytham swallowed.  
“Where did you go when you left school grounds?”  
“A sexshop.”  
The older man’s eyes darted back to his son, and he wished he knew what to reply.  
“What?” Connor grinned. “I’m 18 for a few weeks now, remember? I can go to a sexshop if I wanna.”  
“Why?” Haytham wanted to say more, but somehow his voice didn’t comply.  
“Because you only gave me this very small bag of lube. That was enough for me to get used to it, but not enough for tonight. You know how disappointed I was when you sent someone else?”  
Shaking his head a little, Haytham tried to ignore his own bothersome erection, wishing he could stop glancing at his son’s.  
As if guessing just how distracting he was already, Connor reached into his pocket and produced just another sachet of lube and the very condoms Haytham had left him with two weeks ago. After doing so, he got up again and proceeded to pull off his shirt, and get rid of his pants.  
“Connor… _please.”_  
Crawling back on the bed and spreading his legs invitingly, the young man looked at his father with dark eyes. “Am I not attractive?”  
“That’s…” Haytham swallowed heavily as he tried to look away. “That’s not it.”  
“What is it, then?”  
“You know what it is.”  
The young man snorted. “I know you won’t give me better grades just because I let you fuck me. You like your rules, your order.”  
Unable to keep a crooked smile appearing on his lips, Haytham dared another good look at the boy. “Damn right I’m not. But I was not talking about _that.”_  
_I was talking about you being my son._ The words were left unsaid, but the headmaster knew that the other had understood.  
“Don’t say it.” Connor’s voice was quiet. “I don’t care, I don’t wanna hear it.” Slowly, he reached up and placed a hand on his chest; waiting for his father’s glance to follow its movement as it trailed down; gliding over the toned curves and his cock, running over his balls and eventually nudging his entrance.  
Shuddering, Haytham wished he could tear away his gaze, but with his mouth going dry, he watched as Connor pushed two fingers into himself.  
“I’ve prepared myself before I went to detention, you know.” His voice was breathy, and every fiber of Haytham’s body seemed to ache of longing at the sound. “Every time you were scolding me for playing around with my phone during class, I was recording your voice, so I could jerk off to it later. That’s what I did today, too.”  
Groaning, Haytham bowed his head, his heart throbbing with desire as he glanced up at the other.  
“I’m of age.”, Connor whispered, pulling his fingers from himself and patting the bed for his father to join him. “And if you’re not doing me today, it means I won. And on my next Friday evening, I’ll make you fuck me anyways. Your choice when it happens, really.”  
The headmaster knew that those were by no means the only options; he did not have to follow through with their game at all; he could ignore the boy’s advances rigorously; could make it until Connor would graduate… And still, his hands reached down to unzip his bulging pants.  
Letting out a defeated and veiled lustful sigh, he freed his straining erection and looked up at the young man sprawled out on the bed. Connor’s expression was illegible, but he did not move one bit.  
Shedding his pants, Haytham sat down next to his son; reaching out to cup his cheek. Quivering, the boy leaned into the touch and caught his father’s intense gaze.  
“Connor, we don’t have to…”  
But before he could finish the sentence, the young man had moved forward and closed the gap between them with a questioning kiss; his hand travelling over his father’s thigh shyly.  
Groaning, Haytham responded to the kiss softly, a hand cupping Connor’s and leading it to his aching cock. Clumsily, the young man closed his fingers around it and gave it a few strokes with Haytham’s hand still covering his’.  
Panting slightly, the headmaster pulled away his flushed lips and eyed his son while Connor continued his exploring touches.  
Backing away, Haytham gently forced Connor on his back; finally crawling onto the bed himself and leaning over the boy as his lips met with the young man’s skin and hungrily started to reconnoiter those temptingly revealed curves.  
Biting playfully and sucking intensely, he left small, reddish marks on the bronze skin; knowing they would disappear all too soon but for the moment strangely satisfied to see them bloom on Connor’s body.  
The young man was panting softly as he watched his father’s lips and tongue trail over his chest and stomach; intoxicating sounds pouring from his lips when Haytham licked over his cock and pressed sloppy kisses against the hot flesh.  
Reaching down, the young man gently forced his father to move up again; his look pleading as he muttered, “Please…”  
He didn’t have to voice it, and Haytham took a shallow, needy breath as he reached for the condoms. With vague irritation he remembered his smug, false feeling of success when he had planted them on Connor’s desk two weeks ago. Trying not to think about it, he ripped one wrapper open and proceeded to roll the condom onto his cock. In the meantime, Connor had opened the lube and once his father was done, he reached down to slick the other’s erection.  
Just making sure that the young man had amply prepared himself, Haytham let his fingers slide down the young man’s inner thigh and slowly push into him; stretching him carefully as he observed the other’s expression.  
“It’s fine.”, Connor breathed out and indeed, it seemed like he really did prepare himself well.  
Wishing all those images of his son fucking himself while listening to his father’s voice wouldn’t well up in him so powerful, Haytham gave a vague shake of his head as he aligned himself with the other’s entrance and slowly moved against him.  
Gasping, the young man closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his father; his fingernails scraping over the pale skin as Haytham pushed deeper inside of him.  
Holding back when he started to move, the older man finally gave in to the immoral desires suffusing him; letting out his voice in dark moans and covering the other’s neck in hickeys.  
Only slowly their pace picked up; and Connor was still holding onto him tightly; doubtlessly leaving shallow scratches on Haytham’s shoulders as he tried to keep his reactions under control.  
“S-sir!”, he cried out with a sudden jolt; his fingers digging into Haytham’s back.  
Hissing, the older man grinned; mimicking the motion that had let the young man jerk up like that.  
Moaning, Connor buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck; his breath waving hot over his father’s skin as he seemed unable to keep down his voice anymore; raw and husky sounds leaving his lips plentiful.  
The sinful rhythm of their lovemaking was only stilled once Haytham could feel the boy cramping in his arms; spilling between them hotly and going limp once he had let go.  
Giving a groan, the headmaster pushed into him one last time; allowing himself to come undone for just this moment.  
Breathing heavily, he pulled away and got rid of the condom. After throwing it away, he let himself fall next to his son; his shoulders stinging and the rest of his body still blissfully numb from the pleasure.  
Connor curled up next to him; his head resting on his father’s arm as he let his breath and heart calm down.  
“I think it was a tie.”, he muttered after a while.  
Haytham couldn’t help but let out a defeated laugh. It sure was.  
“You know what that means…”, he said and ran a hand through his son’s raven hair.  
Connor looked up at him, and his eyes revealed that he had no idea what that meant.  
“It means that we both get what we want.” Haytham said quietly with a mild smile adorning his lips. “You’ll be a good boy until you graduate, and I’ll make time for you Friday evenings.”  
Connor smiled back at him, and Haytham could see the relief in his eyes.

One week later, the door to Haytham’s office was yanked open. Connor appeared in the doorframe with a smug grin; throwing his bag in some corner of the spacious room as he slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.  
“So, are you gonna spank me, or what?”  
Haytham closed his laptop and smiled. He just might.


End file.
